Ricohet
by ayoson2010
Summary: Going to West Christmas Academy and being the school's Varsity allstar along with other extracurricular things doesn't mean anything if everyone else finds out you have a 4.26 GPA and a computer whiz aka a nerd. Nick J Fic.
1. Introduction

**This is more like an intro. It was going to be an actual chapter but I liked how i wrote it and it sounds like an intro. I'll definitly post Ch. 1 when I get some time. )**

**Ricochet**

**Intro.**

"Nicholas, if you don't get your butt up right now, you're going to sleep in the garage tonight. And then you'll wish you went to school on time." Mrs. Jonas yanked the soft grey comforter off of her son's shivering body. The heat circulating within the house didn't make the 15 degree weather outside stay out.

"Mom, I'm sick." He quietly mumbled as he turned his head slightly to dig his face into his pillow.

"Don't try to pull that on me. Get up, _now_." Her voice showed instant authority and Nick groaned in annoyance as he lifted himself from his bed. He had been up half of the night doing homework due the _next_ week. Nick was pretty much the brains in the family; always knowing how to fix the computer, helping his older brother Joe with homework, and sometimes even helping his parents handle taxes. Yeah, he was a pretty smart muffin.

Now at school, he wasn't a complete jerk that all the other guys hated, but more of them being jealous. Nick was the all-star Varsity baseball player in the Spring and did Cross Country and Track in the Fall and Winter. Also being _the_ hottest guy on every girl's list, there wasn't any reason for people to be jealous of him. Even the seniors were wanting to be this kid's friend. And he was only a sophomore.

Attending the West Christian Academy, where the prestigous sons and daughters of God all went, wasn't so bad either. You can't forget about Nick also being a Christian choir boy, who's voice sounded like an angel's when he opened his mouth. Oh yeah, Nick was pretty much _perfect_ in every girl's eyes. But everyone who's "perfect" always isn't. I mean, nobody's perfect. So what possibly could be wrong with this boy? Oh! This Nicholas kid was super smart. Not like, 'Hey, I got a few A's!'. But he was like, 'I've gotten straight A's ever since Pre-K and my GPA is 4.26' smart. But why would he hide it? That just makes him all the more perfect, right?! _Wrong._


	2. Secret Spot

**Ok, so this is pretty boring and uneventful but I swear the next chapter is going to be like BAM BABY! HAHAHA, I already have it thought up and ready to be typed. ;**

**Chapter 1**

The cold brisk January air bit Nick's nose as he stepped out of his house in the tight black dress pants and burgandy Chuck Taylors he wore everyday. His wool side-buttoned black coat kept his torso toasty and his hands with stuck inside the pockets as he pushed against the wind on his short walk to West Christian Academy. Nick's thick but perfect curls blew into his face as thoughts of graduation later that year popped up into his mind. He couldn't wait for the second that rolled up parchment to reach his hand and when he was able to pull the pull the strings hanging from one side of his cap to the other, officially making him a high school graduate.

It wasn't like he didn't love his school; Nick practically adored it. He'd been there since his freshmen year, transferring over from East Christian Academy back in New Jersey. Everything about was amazing. The campus was beautiful and the extra-curricular activites and the academic were amazing. But the one thing that made Nick want to just turn around back to his own house were the _people_. Completely different from everyone in East Christian Academy (ECA). He didn't know if it was too much California sun (but lack there of this day) but it seemed like everyone at West Christmas Academy (WCA) were rich, fake, and stuck-up. Actually, it was just the people Nick hung out with. He didn't know how he got into the wrong set of people, but he couldn't get away from them either.

They always had large crazy parties after football games, dances, and even after one of these parties- all of which Nick never attended since coming here. His older brother Joe always wondered why he didn't live a little since it was his senior year. But Joe was the party guy in the family. He was pretty much famous for partying, receiving that reputation as soon as he entered his junior year. But Nick wasn't like his brother. He wasn't like any of his family except for his grandfather, who he hung out with countless times as a child. Granndfather Jonas was an astronomer and would always bring little Nicholas with him to the highest hill in New Jersey, then just stared at the stars. He educated Nick with everything he knew and Nick applied that to his school work and soon became one of the smartest kids in ECA. But with brains comes consequences and he was made fun of constantly for being a "geek" or "nerd". Once he found out they were moving to California and going to ECA's sister school, he decided to get into sports and everything else, but kept his high level in education a secret.

Nick reached the crosswalk that lead to a short path in some trees that went onto the back of the academy. He quickly crossed, pulling out his hand to briefly glance at his watch. He usually arrived eariler than everyone to get in some study time in what he called his "secret spot" in the back of the library. Most of the time, couples during lunch would go back there and makeout like there was no tomorrow, but a large bookcase hid his spot from everyone else and he wanted to keep it like that.

He entered the school, feeling the sudden rush of heat air hitting his face and making his red nose turn back to it's natural color. A few teachers walked through the halls, glancing up to say a quick "Good Morning", then looking back at the folders in their hands. He walked through the long quiet hallway until he reached his locker and took off his coat, reveiling the burgandy blazer and white dress shirt that was under it, loosely tucked in. Nick never really liked the uniform, but he managed. He grabbed a few books and a notebook out of his locker (he never had to bring anything home because his homework was done the week before) and quickly made his way to the library on the other side of the school.

_7:35- right on time._ Nick glanced at the clock inside the oversized library and walked to his spot at the back of the library. School didn't start until 8:30, but he gave himself at least 45 minutes to study and the rest of the time to hang out with his friends. The tall bookcases created rows and rows of books of anything and some people got lost but Nick knew his way to his spot and right before he reached his destination, he saw the back of someone's head sitting there. He stopped in his tracks and his jaw dropped in shock; _nobody_ knew of this spot but him. It was so stealthily hidden. He felt insulted and took the chance to confront whoever it was.

"Excuse me," He quietly said, inching towards the person as they ignored him. "_Excuse me_." The person jumped at the slightly loud tone of his voice and turned quickly, taking the headphones from their ear.

"Yes?" The light voice confirmed it was a girl and Nick's muscles relaxed as he made himself visible to her. She had long dark hair that curled inward toward her face s it draped over her shoulders. The black thick rimmed glasses she wore covered her bright green eyes but fit her face pefectly.

"Um, I think you're in my spot." Nick chuckled to sound friendly, even though he wanted her to leave.

"Oh...ok." Her voice trailed off as she looked down at the open book in front of her and pulled down the short burgandy and beige plaid skirt to cover her tanned thighs. She quickly closed her book and the white bookbag sitting next to her and stood up, standing a few inches shorter than Nick and their blazers matching.

"Thanks." He mumbled as she glanced at his face then nervously looked away. She brushed past him softly, then softly apologizing. Nick looked back at her and smiled lightly, acknowledging her apolgy then made himself comfortble on the floor in his secret spot.


	3. Party Please?

**Hey, I'm glad you guys like it so far. This is probably one of my best because I'm writing this out of me being bored and I just decided to post this here instead of my site. Here's a little more relaxing.  
Tell you friends about it?**

"My main man Nicholas!" David, Nick's best friend, shouted from the down the hallway as he jogged towards him at his locker. David was a few inches shorter than Nick's 6'0 figure and skinnier too, but occasionally claiming to have hit the weight room at least twice a week. It definitly didn't show through his partially buttoned white dress shirt.

"Hey, what's up?" Nick shoved the last of his textbooks in his locker and closed it, but kept his notebook and pencil in his hand, Music Theory being his first period.

"Ok, I know you don't attend parties-" Nick groaned as he turned to his long red-haired friend, not really wanting to know about what type of ice sculpture was going to be at the front of someone's house this time. "But, you _have_ to come to this one. This _will_ be the biggest party of the year. Bigger than Stacy's 18th Birthday Bash, _even_ bigger than DJ's Graduation Party. Dude, please." David failed at the puppy dog look that covered his face with his bottom lip protruding forward.

"Ew, get out of my face with that." Nick walked passed him, chuckling and shaking his head. David followed after him, catching up to his right side.

"Aw, come on! It's going to be great! Listen, ice sculptures, cars, girls-"

"-food, drinks, fire, and juggling. Dude, I know the drill. I'm not going." They contiued walking, but in silence to Nick's Music Theory classroom. There were five more minutes until classes start and David was kind of confused on why he was arrving there so "early".

"Nick, just hear me out." He sighed before entering the large classroom filled with guitars, pianos, drums, and plenty of other instruments. The desks were barely filled- not many people wanted to takt that class anyway.

"Make this quick, David."

"Ok, it's our _senior year. _We have to make it worth while. If you don't go to any other parties this year but one, let this one be it. I promise if you don't like it after 30 minutes, then you can go." He waved his hands then clasped them together and went down on one knee.

"David, you look stupid. Get up." A few people passed by the two and snickered, pointing as they did so. "Seriously, dude. Get up." Nick smiled weakly at the other students, kicking his friend's shin to get him up.

"That hurt but I won't get up until you say, yes." David extended his bottom lip once again. "Please, oh almighty Nicholas?" Nick sighed deeply and scratched the mess of curls on his head. He guessed it wouldn't hurt to go to at least _one_ party this year.

"Ok, I'll go." His best friend shot up to his feet, pumping a fist into the air. "But, on a few conditions-" David's enthusiam briefly subsided at the tone of Nick's voice. "One, if I don't like what's going on after 30 minutes, I'm out. Two, I'm not drinking or doing any other random crap you guys always do. And three, be at my house at 8 if you want a ride."

"Sweet, man! This is going to be tight!" David patted Nick's shoulder then sprinted down the hallway, only a minute until class started. Nick chuckled to himself then turned towards the inside of the classroom, feeling someone bump him from behind. He spun around quickly and saw the same dark-haired girl from the library that morning.

"Oh, sorry." She said again, quietly, quickly making her way to the back most table in the far corner of the room. Nick never remembered seeing her in this class before, but it was hard when there were a group of girls all over him. They all wanted to be his girlfriend, but Nick wasn't looking for a slut to call his own, like they all were. A lot of people didn't know it, but he had his dream girl all thought out. He wanted someone who was outgoing, yet still collected and quiet sometimes. She didn't have to be into music as much as he was, but someone that could just sit outside and stare up into the stars with him for hours would be perfect. Unfortunately, he hadn't found her yet. Little did he know, she was only a few feet away.

**This is where the stuff REALLY kicks off. I can't wait. I'm excited myself. **


	4. Just To Fill You In Pt 1

So, this isn't really an update but occasionally I'll be doing these random posts in the middle of the story to explain some things.  
OK, so to start off, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately! I just switched schools and I'm having some issues at home. Ugh, I really am not fond of my dad, hence the problems at home. I'm actually "sneaking on" right now (on my own laptop, wtf!), so I can't finish up a full chapter and post it. But expect something this weekend!  
Next chapter's the party scene and I already have ideas for it, and I'm stoked.  
Hint: The girl who was in Nick's corner pops up randomly again, mwuahahah.  
How do YOU think she'll come up? I'd love to hear your predictions and thoughts on the story so far (even though there's not that much... haha.)

3


	5. Party Over Here! Pt 1

**So, I had this chapter alot longer but I wanted to post _something_, so here's part of it. I'll post the other part (which'll be longer now that I split it) later this week hopefully.**

Nick parked his red Mini Coupe outside of the large grand mansion, signalling his best friend to get out. The street was packed with cars and people running in and out of the house. He recognized students from his own school, and even a handful he'd never seen before. He stepped out of his car, checking his baggy jeans and tight black muscle shirt for lint, then made his way across the over-sized lawn to the house.

"This is going to be sick! I'm telling you man, I'm so glad you came!" David practically jumped up into the air with excitement, slapping Nick on the chest a few times.

"Whatever," Nick mumbled, knowing he could be at home studying the next chapter in math or something.

They arrived at the front door, and let themselves in, since everyone else was also doing the same. Loud music blared out of large speakers sitting in various places around the grand mansion, everyone dancing and swaying to the beat. Red and blue cups filled with soda and some other amber liquid were scattered all over the place. Nick and David continued to make their way through the crowd, bumping into girls with skirts that could be underwear, grinding on the guys standing behind them.

"I already don't like it here, Dave," Nick tapped him on the shoulder, letting a huge sigh of annoyance escape his lips.

"It hasn't been 30 minutes yet. Just give it some time. Here, take a soda." They approached a table full of filled cups and cans of various types of soda. David picked two red plastic cups and handed one to his friend, who easily refused it. Nick picked up a closed can of Diet Coke and opened it.

"Better safe than sorry." David nodded and put the cup back on the table. "I'm going to go find where they're playing Rock Band. Wanna come-"

"Naw, I'm cool. I'll go find something to do." With that, David ran off and disappeared into the dancing crowd. Nick stood by the table, bobbing his head to the sound of 'Grills' by Nelly. He started to really take in the party scene around him. Girls with skanky clothes rubbing up on anyone they could get their hands on, guys in large circles chugging down the sour taste of alcohol that they were probably immune too by now, and people hooking up in the dark corners and rooms of the house. Nick knew that most of these kids didn't know who the person throwing the party was at all. They just came because they probably heard the word, _party_ and jumped at the chance to be there.

"Sorry, excuse me." Even though the music boomed louder than everyone's ears could handle, Nick heard the familiar quiet voice pushing through people next to him. The short dark-haired girl leaned forward on the table, collecting cups that were half empty and throwing them into a large black trashbag she had in her hand. She still had on her glasses that matched her pink and black striped, hooded sweater and the dark-washed tight jeans that fit her curves just right. Her hair was in a high ponytail that revealed the diamond studded Juicy Couture heart earrings on her ears. She _had_ to be loaded.

"Hey, you need some help?" Nick quickly downed his soda and tossed it into the trashbag in her hand. She looked up at his reassuring smile, then quickly turned away.

"You don't have to, I-I got it."

"You sure? I mean this'll probably be a pain to clean later, and I'm not doing anything anyway," He picked up a few empty cups and threw them into the bag. "Parties aren't really my thing." He saw a light smile spread across her face that quickly vanished when she turned back to him, nodding.


End file.
